Lies
by Mimsy101
Summary: What if Edward cheated on Bella? How would she react? Would she stay.........or realize that she made the wrong choice?
1. Intro

_A story of Hurt_

_**Leaves off a month after the end of Breaking Dawn.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Edward? Edward?" I asked walking threw the dark house. I could the squeaking of bedsprings, so I guess Edward was trying to relax.

_Just let him be._ A voice inside my head said

I crept up softly to or bedroom and heard grunting._ Do NOT tell me Emmett and Rosalie are having sex.! If there is a God, help me now!_

Finally I reached the door. When I put my hand on the doorknob, I realized it was shaking.

_Here goes….._

And what I saw changed my life for ever…….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Note-**

**Are you hooked? Dont cha wanna know what she found? R&R 4 MORE!**


	2. Lies

**AN**

_**As before, Please R&R and if you like 'em, I'll keep them coming! BEAWARE; I won't be able to update all the time so please bear with me if you don't see an update.**_

_**(Stupid School Testing….Grrr)**_

--------------------------------------------------------------

And What I saw changed my Life forever…

-------------------------------------------------------------

As opened the door, I realized if I had a pulse, people would think a marching band lived in my house._Here goes nothing .._

Edward was on top of Tanya, grunting and from what I saw they weren't playing footsie. _I Can NOT believe him._

I stood there in the door, just waiting for them to notice that I was watching thier disgusting porno imitation. Finally, Edward looked up and opened him mouth to say...

"Holy sh-cow! Bella,love, its not what you think-"

"No, Edward its EVERYTHING I think!" I roared. Tanya , who seemed to have not notice me, looked up with a smug grin on her face. She pushed Edward off of her and used the covers as a makeshift dress.

"Well, I guess I see who can't satify her husband. Such a shame."

I just glared.

"Well, are you going to leave? Or do you want to watch?"

And with that I lunged for her. _I CAN NOT believe this stupid whore!_

Edward got in the way just in time to stop me from decapitating her. "Love, stop!She means nothing, nothing at all!"

"Well, If she means nothing,you were willing to throw away what we had just for 'nothing'? I can't believe you!"

And with that I stormed off._If she thinks I'm done with her she has another thing coming..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I walked off I thought_ NOTHING! he destroyed 'us' for NOTHING?! That BASTARD!_

When I finished ranting I realized this was the first time I had ever bad mouth Edward. I always was so damn forgiving. I was young and naive and insercure. Looking back, I wonder how we lasted this long.

I opened the Front door Of My family's house and ran to where Alice's scent lead.

I found her on the livingroom floor, sobbing.

"Alice, whats wrong?!"

"I-I-I saw what happened....I tried to warn you b-b-but Edward said that he would never so I thought I was wrong. I s-so s-s-s-sorry!"

I walked over to where she sat and gave her a hug.

"Alice, you didn't make him cheat on me. I don't think you did anything wrong. Its Okay."

I found it funny how I was conforting when technically I should be comforted.

_Comfort.....From Him._

_No! You can't let him think he can use you. _

_I love him._

_He cheated._

_I still....love him._

_He broke wedding vows. "I promise to love you forever, Every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"_

_He still loves me._

_You sure?_

To tell the truth, I couldn't be sure.

Edward came busting threw the door with Tanya trying to restrain him.

"C'mon, you can do better than her. I love you! She stole you from me! I can do whatever she has done better. Please..."

She trailed off knowing she was fighting a lost cause. She let go of him and turned to glare in my direction.

_If Looks could kill...._

"Bella, I'm sorry, so sorry. I would never do that again. I don't love her! I don't even want her! Please, just lets act like this never happened. Please...?"

Part of me wanted to do just that.

_NO! Don't give in! You deserve respect as a woman. Leave the lowlife bastard behind!_ My common sense seemed to roar in my ears.

_What about Renessme? _

_Take her too._

_No. I won't do that to her. _

_Okay, but don't you think you should think about yourself? For once?_

_You have a point. _

_Leave her with Rosalie._

_"_Edward, I can't trust you. I don't think I ever will again. I need time to think."

And with that I grabbed my purse, car keys, and credit card to find a hotel I could stay in for a while.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I walked up to room 813, i realize its the date me and Edward got married.

_Dammit._

Looking around the room, I noticed the King size bed and went to lay down. Looking up at the cieling, I wished I was this was all a nightmare and Edward would wake me up and it would be the night before our wedding all over again.

_But everything he said were lies. All of it._


	3. Payback

**AN,**

**Sorry about the typos in the previous chapters. So I'll SpellProof this. **

**Mucho Love to those who reviewed. I appreactiate it! **

**NE hoo, I decided that if since people are taking the time to read my story, I would write much faster.**

**Ohh, Ands there's a cat fight going on!**

**Im gonna copy 'gossip girl' and conclud with this. **

**You know You Love Me,**

**Mimsy101**

--------------------------------------------------------------

_But everything he said were lies. All of it._

-------------------------------------------------------------

I laid there thinking about what I just endured 6 hours before. Thoughts of Edward and Tanya swirled around my head.

_Are they in my house?_

_That's not your house, you're leaving him._

_Why?_

_Because the bastard cheated on you. _

_But I can forgive......._

_That's your flaw. You don't think highly enought of yourself so you let people walk all over you._

_Not true._

_Yes, it is. You just want to act like nothings wrong._

_So? and whats wrong with that?_

_Its called surpressing thoughts._

_Dammit._

I turn to my side and turn on the radio.'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwoods starts playing

_Great._

_Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know

I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky

Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars  
Worth of that bathroom Polo  
Oh and he don't know

That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No, not on me

'Cause I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, before he cheats  
Oh  
  
At that moment, I could relate to Carrie. I would do exactly what her song said because it makes the most sense.I mean, c'mon, payback's a b****?right?

_Yes, it is._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decided not to be a wuss and go back. As I drove, I thought about how it should play out:

_I walk into the house_

_"Oh Tanya!Tanyaaaaa?"_

_"Yes? Oh. Its you."_

_"Yes, Its me. I wanted to give you a gift."_

_"What?"_

_I punch her and rip her hair out. _

_"Now you look WAY better.!"_

_I run out the house._

Hey, I never said it would make sense, but I thought it would be fun.

Pulling up to the famaliar drive way, I hoped I'd see Tanya.

A flow of strawberry blond hair walked out of the house.

_Wishes come true._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tanya, Hey! Tanya?"

She acted as though she couldn't hear me.

"Tanya!"

"What do _you want_?!"

"I just wanted to tell you something."

With that, I ran towards her and grabbed her by the neck forcing her into the gravel.

"I just wanted to you that you're a homewrecker, total whore and that you're going to rot in hell if its the last thing I do. Have a nice day!"

I said with enthusiasim.

I turned around towards the house. She grabbed my long, dark hair pulling me back and whispering

"Say it to my face."

"I would but my back's to you and your breath stinks." She pushed forward to face me and slapped me as hard as she could.

I swear I saw everything in red when I looked back up. I grabbed her hair and pulled into she looked like a bald monkey. I laughed when she winced out of pain and told her every cuss word I knew.

"You whore, you should become a prostitute. At least you'll get paid to sleep with married men. And with that I puched her and drove off, leaving her and deformed face.

_Payback's a b*****!_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**R&R as always!**

**I KNOW Its UnBelieveably Short but that is the charm of my story, It make you want MORE. So please ask your friends to Review and with 8 reviews I shall update!**

--------------------------------------

_Payback's a b****_

_------------------------------------_

The high that came with kicking Tanya's ass went as soon as it came. I wished that I could have given her worst injuries but I know that I wouldn't have the heart to do it.

_Stupid Whore_

Stop it.

_Why are you defending her? She cheated on you with your husband. She deserves worst than being called a whore. I'm doing her a favor._

No, you're being vicious.

_You mean 'us', right?_

I couldn't lie to myself anyone longer so I decided to go back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Unwanted

**A/N**

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pulling up to the Drive Way, I felt like a stranger. Lost and homeless. I wish I was watching a movie about a woman who just happened to be names Isabella. I wish I didn't have to feel unwelcome when I got to close.

_But You are._

I knocked at the door knowing that I was trespassing. I chuckled. The idea of trespassing seemed funny but it quickly left when I saw the scowl on Edward's face when he opened the door.

"Hey." I said smiling

_Why in the HELL am I smiling and being polite?!_

"Hey." He replied tartly.

"I'm just coming to get my stuff."

"Whatever."

He walked out of my way so I could get by him.

"Where's Renesmee?"

"Who-Oh! Tanya's with her."

"WHAT?!" I screeched.

"Are you slow? I said..Tan..ya." How DARE he speak to me like I'm stupid.

"No I'm not slow but you are. You asshole, you let that-that SLUT take my child?! You're dumber than you look." And with that I pushed pass him to ask Alice where they were.

"Oh, they're at the park. Don't worry, I made sure she left bald." She laughed.

With that I ran to my car to go find my little girl.

Finding her wasn't hard. It was fighting the urge to use colorful language in front of my daughter. I didn't want her to think that I was mean. So I grabbed her wrist and carried her back to my hotel room.

She was sleeping peacefully when all of a sudden she asked.

"Momma? Where's daddy?"

"Honey, Daddy's home. You're gonna stay with me for a couple of days, okay?"

"Okay, But I'll see daddy again right?.

I couldn't answer that so I told her to go to bed.

Waking up I decided that if I was going to leave, I had to do it right. So I took yet again my second trip to the Cullen's home.


	6. The EndFor Now

A/N  
Sorry for not updating like I should have.  
Enjoy:)

_______________________________  
Going back to that house was like going back to hell after you just escaped Satans' clutches.

I wish I could run away from him. From us, but I have to do this the right way.

Stupid Me.

Walking up to the Cullen's house I saw they were in the middle of a family discussion.

I tapped lightly on the door and Emmett jogged to open it for me.

"Hey Bella! Why weren't you home? Where's Renessme?"

"In the Car And-I turned to glare at Edward- he didn't tell what happened, did he?"

"Huh?What the hell happened!Bella-"

"EMMETT! Leave her alone."

"Wh-Huh?Tell me!"

"No, you'll findd out sooner or later. But I would like to talk to Jazz."

"JAZZ!JAZZZZZ!"Emmet yelled even though he knew Jasper could hear him.

"Coming!"

Jazz ran down the stairs in a flash.

I did something I thought I would never do. I ran to him screaming

"JAS!JAS! I Love you!" Then I kissed him.

"I Love you, too." Jas , the fact that we were together had gotten out.

Holy shit.


End file.
